Rwby: God of discord
by MrMither102 and ThatGuy
Summary: What I came up with free time


**In the Void**

Emptiness...

Chaos...

Discord...

is what you can say what fills the Void naturally it makes this place inhabitle to any living being but there's one being that lives in this emptiness, the God of discord Chaos he rules this realm as the sole ruler and the sole being that lives within it he overlooks the realms of man as a watcher of sorts watching them on how they progress through out there life and making sure they don't break the natural order that ties within the universe rarely there are realms of man that try to shatter the natural order those are only times he has to interfere and punish humanity for there arragaonce for trying to defy the order, such as the realm called remnant they believed themselves to be so called gods for getting a blessing from his counterpart the Goddess of Harmony Cosmos after they got her blessing they tried to reach immortality and trying to connect to the realm of the dead plus trying to invade the celestial realms and with him being a watcher of the natural order he went to there realm and thus destroyed them wiped them off the face planet and before he left there realm he sired children with the main being his first born daughter Nyx heir to the end of the world and his first born son Erebus bringer of the end of the world, the God of discord didn't know why he sired children but he had feeling something was going to happen when he was not watching there realm and so left there realm but every once in a while he would come back to check on his children but on one of his visits he was surprised that humanity had risen up again but decided he would do nothing since there were already getting killed off by his descendents

Humanity barely survived there onslaught but they found a means to combat them such as the maidens of the four seasons, silver eyed warriors and what they call dust or nature's wrath, the silver eyes from what he can gather seem to be a blessing by a goddess not from his counterpart Cosmos but from a weaker goddess, the four maidens seem which what he can guess from there title that they have over the four seasons that the world naturally goes through, the crystals which they call dust have elements sealed inside of them such as fire, lightning, ice and other elements they get there hands on, but not for long they have discovered aura a manifestation of there soul or so they believe but the god of discord knew what aura truly was another blessing from a goddess with this aura/blessing they are capable of performing supernatural feats, with these they warded off his descendants which they believed but he knew the truth they didn't ward them off they were just bored of attacking humans so they just backed off retreated to there native homeland and there own society

after the humans having some years of peace a new threat arose but not as dangerous as the previous threat but a weaker threat, animals with black skin bones decorating there limbs with red eyes _grimm_ is what they call them, he was confused of there existence he didn't create them but they possessed several common traits of his children such as having black skin and bones hanging off them along with a scent of his power not as powerful as his descendants but it was still there, not long after he discovered there origin they were created out of a human witch who goes by the name Salem who discovered and merged herself with some leftovers of his power when he first exterminated the humans, although the witch is strong by mortal standards she really isn't strong compared to the deities but he never underestimated humanity for even the weakest can slay a god with the right equipment and mindset

The human witch Salem the only things that he ever saw her strive for is power and destruction and for that he lost interest in her since she is so easy to read

with each passing moment of observing this particular universe he feels something that he haven't felt in a very long time and that something is curuiosty the same curuiosty when he learned of his counterpart and challenged her to a fight which ended in a stalemate and he knew this feeling won't go away until does something about it

And so with this curiosity he set off to the world of remnant to observe the world and it's people and what events will unfold


End file.
